


Novoselic: Country of Romance, Adventure and Horror

by Maps2me95



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maps2me95/pseuds/Maps2me95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Sonia and Prince Gundam invite everyone from their graduating class to celebrate the first year of their first born child. But what happens when an unexpected someone comes and brings trouble with them. Filled with Romance, Adventure and a bit of Horror! You won't believe what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Sights, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Dangan Ronpa Fans out there. Ill try to update as soon as possible

Chap 1: New Sights, Old Friends

The plane landed safely on to the runway as it started to makes its way to the assign terminal

Hinata Hajime and Nanami Chiaki both looked out the window smiling as the plane started to move more slowly

"Oh Hajime, I'm excited to finally be in Novoselic" Chiaki said turning towards Hajime with a smile on her face and her hands holding on to hajimes

Every time Hajime sees Chiaki with a smile on her face his heart melts and he wonders how he married such a beautiful woman 

"I know, it was nice for sonia and gundam to invite us for six weeks"

Princess sonia and prince gundam had invited Hajime, Chiaki and the rest of their graduating class to Novoselic to celebrate the first year of their first born, prince Sebastian

Once the plane came to a complete stop, everyone on it started to get up from their seats and grabbing their luggage

Hajime and Chiaki exited the plane and began to make their way to baggage claim

"Do you think everyone else are going to come?" Asked Chiaki 

"I'm sure" replied Hajime " I talked with Souda before we left, Him and Mahiru were buying clothes to bring, and Fuyuhiko  
had to finish something with his father"

"I still find it a bit funny that Souda and Mahiru both got married even if they butt heads a lot" said Chiaki as she took out her ps vita from her pocket

"Not as funny as you hitting a wall like last time" said Hajime as he took the vita out of her hand and placing it in his pocket

"Hey!"

"You can play as long as you want when we get there" said Hajime as he bent down giving Chiaki a kiss on her lips making her blush a bit

"Fine then, let's hurry and get our bags so we can see the others"said Chiaki taking Hajime's hand and pulling towards their destination.

000

Once they arrived at baggage claim they noticed a couple not far agueing

"Hey, isn't that souda and Mahiru? Said Hajime pointing to the fighting couple 

Chiaki squinted in the direction Hajime was pointing at

"I believe so, let's go see what's all the fuss is about"

Hajime followed Chiaki to the agrueing couple. With each step they made their outbursts became louder 

"Well I'm sorry if I forget sometimes!" Souda yelled at the angry redhead

"Sometimes?!" Mahiru yelled back "You do this all the time and its freakin annoying!"

"Hey you guys" said Hajime as he and Chiaki approached them

"Not now Hajime!" yelled Souda 

"Yeah But out!" yelled Mahiru. 

Hajime and Chiaki stared at them wide eyed as they returned to their argument before they stopped and turned back to Chiaki and Hajime staring at them with shocked faces

"Hajime!" yelled Souda as he pulled Hajime into a hug

"Chiaki" yelled Mahiru as she did the same thing

Chiaki and Hajime both looked at each other giving each other an (what just happened look)

After Souda and Mahiru pulled back Souda wrapped his arm around Mahiru's waist as if the argument didn't happen 

"So you guys actually made it" said Souda

"Yeah we wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet up with everyone from class" said Hajime with a smile 

"You guys look great"

"You Guys look great" said Mahiru. 

Both Chiaki and Hajime both looked at each other to see what they meant Chiaki was wearing a light blue sun dress with pink slip on slippers and Hajime was wearing a dark blue dress coat over a striped dress shirt tucked in a matching dark dress pants 

"Thanks, you guys don't look half bad yourselves " said Chiaki with a grin

Souda was wearing his traditional beanie with a plaid t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans and tan work boots, Mahiru was wearing a white blouse tucked in a black skirt along with black stockings and red shoes

"Thank you Hajime" said Mahiru with a blush "so what you guy's been doing since we last saw you"

"Well..." Chiaki replied " I've been beta testing games before they're released"

"And I recently joined the police academy " said Hajime 

"That's great"said Souda 

"How about you guys? What have you guys been doing? Asked Chiaki 

Before souda could respond, "Well, Souda been fixing cars, and I've been teaching photography to college students" said Mahiru 

Souda shot a sharp glare at his wife. Sensing his stare, Mahiru shot back him down with her own glare

"Ahem" coughed Hajime "I say we should grab our bags and look for our ride, sonia said they'll be someone here to pick us up"

Glaring at each other one more time they turned their attention to their luggage and making their way to the exit. Hajime and Chiaki looked at each other in confusion before they followed them.

000 

Once reaching the pick up area they looked around for their ride

"Do any of you know who's picking us up?" Asked Souda 

"I don't know" replied Hajime "Maybe if we-"

Hajime was cut off by a high pitched scream 

"HAAAAJJJJJIIIIIMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!"

Turning around in a state of confusion they immediately smiled at what they saw

Jumping on top of a black limousine stood a young, multi colored hair women dressed in white blouse with a black loosed tie, a black mini skirt and red and blue stockings with holes all over them in black high tops.

"Hey it's Ibuki" yelled Souda

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Yelled Ibuki as Hajime and the others approached her 

A middle aged man dressed in a black suit seating in the drivers seat immediately came out and made his way to the group

"Good evening everyone, I was sent by miss sonia to pick you up and take you to the castle" said the man with a strange European accent 

" ooo, how exciting!" Said Mahiru. "Your damn right it's exciting!" Yelled Ibuki 

The driver turned his attention to Ibuki and gave her a scowl " Madam! Can you please get back in the car" 

Ibuki gave him a pouty frown as she entered the car through the sun roof 

The driver took the bags and carried them to the trunk as the group made their into the limousine 

Once Hajime made his way in his eyes widened when he saw more familiar faces

Sitting in the corner with his arms crossed sat a blond hair man dressed in an all black business suit, sitting next to him sat a tall white woman dressed in an olive green dress. Her eyes immediately opened when she saw the others and nuged the man next to her. 

" Hey Fuyuhiko and Peko! How are you guys " said Souda as he extended a hand to shake the yakuzas hand

"It's about time you basterds made it "said Fuyuhiko with a smirk

"About time? How long have you guys been waiting?" Questioned Mahiru 

"The driver was supposed to take us to the castle and than come back to pick up the rest" said Fuyuhiko  
with an annoyed look "but someone wanted to wait for the rest" he said pointing to Ibuki who was winking at the group 

"Ibuki refused to leave any friends behind" she said crossing her arms

"We were waiting for two hours" added Peko with a blank expression 

All eyes landed on Ibuki 

"What, Like Ibuki said, Ibuki never leaves a friend behind"

"I think we should head over there right now" said Hajime "Sonia must be worried"

"Don't worry, the butler called and told were gonna be here for a while" said Ibuki pointing to the driver

"Madam, I'm not a butler and can you all please put your seat belts on because we're going to depart soon" said the driver as he began the car

"What a grumpy grump said Ibuki putting on her seat belt 

"Finally" said Fuyuhiko  
"How long till we get there"

"It's about a forty-five drive" responded the driver 

"SON OF A BITCH" shouted Fuyuhiko as the limousine started to pull away


	2. Amazing Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and the others arrive at the castle with more friends already there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more characters are to be introduced in the next chapter so stay tuned!!

As the limousine made its way down the busy freeway Hajime and the other were at awe as they saw the passing buildings

Novoselic was absolutely beautiful with its unique look. The city was filled with skyscrapers. Like most European countries most buildings were there from the very beginning. 

"This place is amazing" said Mahiru as she took another photo with her camera 

"I know" replied Souda "Gundam's lucky to move here"

"Yeah, I heard he turned red as a tomato when he held his son for first time" said Chiaki as she tried to keep herself awake 

"Sonia's lucky to have a husband AND a child, it must be nice" said Mahiru making Souda bite his cheek a bit

Hajime was enjoying the view of the country before turning his attention to Fuyuhiko and Peko who were sitting in complete silence 

"So what have you guys been doing since graduating" said Hajime 

Fuyuhiko opened one eye and proceeded to raise his hand showing a golden ring 

"Wow" said Hajime in a surprised tone "Congrats on the engagement"

"Thank you" said Peko in a emotionless tone

Both Peko and Fuyuhiko returned their silence that left Hajime in an awkward position 

"They've been like this ever since they got in the car" whispered Ibuki 

"Do you know why?" Questioned Hajime

Ibuki just shook her head "Ibuki doesn't know why either" 

Hajime eyed Fuyuhiko and Peko one more time before turning his attention on to Chiaki who was fast asleep. Hajime scooted next to Chiaki and moving her so she's resting on him. As Chiaki adjusted herself in to a more comfortable position in her sleep, she smiled as she kept on sleeping. Hajime brought his head down and kissed her head lightly 

They drove until they left the city and found themselves in the country part of the land. With farms that have wide open fields with different kinds of farm animals

"I could tell that Gundam loves it here" said Mahiru as she took a photo of a farmer plowing the fields 

"You know him" said Ibuki   
"Gundam like to be wild, like a wolf! Roar!"

"Well him being wild can be annoying" said Souda looking a bit irritated 

"Well, as long as gundam treats sonia and the baby good than we won't have a problem" said Mahiru 

"OOOOOHHHH! I can't wait to see the little meatball! Yelled Ibuki 

"Yeah, Sonia sent us a photo and he was so small when he was born" Mahiru cooed Mahiru 

"Yes" said Peko with a small smile " He has...fluffy hair" 

All eyes were on Peko surprised to see her quite out of character 

"Anyway....Hey Butler! Are we there yet?" Yelled Ibuki 

The driver rolled down the window and sighed a breath of annoyance "First I'm the Driver... And second, were already here"

The moment he said that everyone immediately turned to look out the window 

The limousine drove passed an open gate towards an victorian liked castle that was surrounded by a forest on one side and the ocean on the other, the entire place looked like it was out of a story book 

"Wow" said Souda amazed by the towering structure 

"About time we got here" said Fuyuhiko with an annoyed look

"Hey Chiaki" Hajime said nugeing Chiaki waking her up

"Uhh,are we here?" Chiaki yawned rubbing her eyes 

The limousine drove up the stoned circular driveway and immediately pulled up to the main entrance. As soon as the car stopped, the driver stepped out and made his way to the other side of the car to let the passengers out. Hajime and the others exited the vehicle one by one. 

Once they were out the front door to the palace opened with various sharply dressed men coming out to the vehicle 

The driver opened the trunk of the car allowing each man to grabbed a bag and carrying it inside the castle 

As soon as the driver was about to enter the car Ibuki ran up to him with a dollar. When she got to him she placed the dollar in his jacket pocket 

"That's for the ride"she said as she gave him a wink an turned to go back to her group 

The driver sighed another breath of annoyance "foreigners"

Once Ibuki got back to the group they slowly made their inside. Like the outside the inside was just as beautiful, with stone white pillars holding the golden colored ceiling the entrance hall had a grand staircase with red carpet, on their sides were two hallways with sharply dressed men and women were walking around them carrying boxes, decorations, and other things for the upcoming party 

"Ibuki feels like Cinderella!" Said Ibuki "except without the ugly stepsisters 

"I know" replied Souda "hey, do you guys know where they took our bags?

"To your rooms of course" said a deep voice 

Hajime and the others turned to the top stairs where an elderly man dressed in a black suit stood

"The Princess has requested that I lead you to the other guests while she and her family finish getting ready" 

"Other guests?" Said Peko 

"He probably means the others are here already" said Chiaki 

"Than lead the way Jeeves!" Said Ibuki 

The Butler came down the stairs and stood in front of the group "please follow me" he said in a deep european accent

Hajime and the others followed the elderly man down a highly decorated hallway. As they made their way down the hall they turned to look out the window to reveal a garden contain different kinds of plant life 

Mahiru stared jaw dropped as she took a photo 

"Amazing, It's so Bea-" she was cut off by a huge scream

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!!!!!!" Yelled a deep voice 

As if on instinct Hajime ran towards the sound with Chiaki right behind 

Hajime ran until he stopped in front of a big red door. He grabbed the handles and opened the door 

Inside the room was filled with stacked books but it wasn't the books that got his attention, but it what was going on in the center of the room 

In the middle of the room stood two people. A young woman wearing a grey hoodie and black leggings was throwing punches at a middle aged man wearing a black button up with grey dress pants 

"COME ON!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL!!!!!" The middle aged man yelled 

"SHUT UP!!?" The young woman yelled 

Next to them sat a small young chubby man wearing a white chefs uniform with black slacks and a small chefs hat 

"Oh my, Are they getting sweaty or is it just me?" He said 

Across the room plastered against the wall was a young woman dressed in a yellow kimono. She had a face of fear as the battle raged on

"You Idiots are going to break something you know!" She yelled 

Chiaki and the others caught up to Hajime and peered inside 

"What is going on here?" Said Mahiru 

The young girl immediately turned and smiled at the red head "MAHIRU!!!!" Yelled the young woman as she ran to her giving her a big hug and almost knocking her down 

"It's good to see you too Hiyoko" said Mahiru 

Hiyoko pulled away and smiled, but her smile went away as she took notice of Souda standing next to her 

"Ugh, you're still married to this loser?"

Souda bit the inside of his cheek in order from saying anything mean 

"It's nice seeing you too" growled Souda glaring at Hiyoko 

"Oh my! Is that Hajime and the others" said the Chubby man as he got up from his seat and made his way to the group 

Hajime put on a fake smile as the chubby pulled him into a hug "Heeeyyy Teruteru long time no see" he said weakly 

Hajime than began to feel Teruteru's hands began to rub his back sending shivers down his spine and pulling away quickly as he stood back next to Chiaki who was silently laughing 

"My my, it seems that some one got a bit toned for this trip" teased Teruteru 

"HEY HAJIME!!!" 

Hajime turned and smiled as the middle aged man finally had his attention on the group. He had the young woman in a headlock and she was struggling to get free 

Hajime made his way toward the large man "Hey Nekomaru " looking down at the woman he gave Nekomaru a confused look "um...what are you two doing?" 

Nekomaru and the young woman looked at each other and just laughed making Hajime more confusing "What does it look like we're doing?"

Noticeing that Nekomaru was distracted the young woman swung her legs tripping her opponent on to the floor. She stood up and smiled at Hajime "Were sparring" she then raised a fist at Hajime "How you doing?"

Hajime raised his fist and bumped it with hers "Nouthing much Akane, odd place to spar isn't?" 

Akane just laughed offering a hand to the fallen manager 

"Well we haven't see each other for a while so might as well see if Coach Nekomaru still got it " she said offering a hand to Nekomaru, taking her hand Nekomaru now stood next to Akane patting her head 

" It's seems that we both need improvement"

Akane glared at Nekomaru "what do you mean improvement?!" 

Before Nekomaru could respond, the Butler rang a small bell getting everyone's attention 

"Please refrain from any rough housing in the castle" he eyed both Akane and Nekomaru 

"It is now 5 o'clock, dinner is ready, please follow me to the dining hall 

"Food? Hell Yeah!"

"I wonder what kind of meat this country like to handle?"

"Ugh, Don't make everything sound so perverted"

"YOU NEED TO EAT TO SHIT!!!"

"That's too much information" said Mahiru 

"Like your one to talk" whispered Souda. Mahiru shot a glare at him 

"IBUKI HAS THE NEED TO EAT!!!"

"Yes, Fuyuhiko must eat or else hell be upset"

"I don't have to be reminded that I have to eat!"

As the group followed the elderly man Chiaki hooked her arm with Hajimes and gave him a comforting smile "like old times?"

"Like old times" he said as they walked to catch up to the others


	3. Dinner with The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one enjoys a nice meal to catch up, and meet the adorable prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard and I hope you all enjoy, I have two big projects that I have to work on so expect a delay on the next chapter. If your on tumblr follow me, Im "fandomanthropology"

Chap3: Dinner with the prince

As Hajime and the others followed the butler, Souda quickly ran up to him

"Hey, um is there a bathroom near here? I need to take a leak" 

The butler eyed him before clearing his throat "there's one in the dining hall" 

"Great! Any chance when we'll get there?

"We're already here" gestured the butler towards the arch entrance. The dining hall was decorated with many decorations and assortments for the upcoming feast in a couple of days. In the center of the room stood a long table able to fit 24 guest

"Oh my, if my mama was here she would cry her eyes out by the beauty of castle dining" 

"Please take your seats while I call down princess" the butler turned at leave but was cut off by Souda

"Hey, about that bathroom"

The butler sighed a breath of annoyance as he pointed to two white doors on the far right 

"Thanks" said Souda as he rushed into the men's rooms

"So much for a good husband"snarked Hiyoko as she took a seat next Mahiru. 

All Mahiru could do was sigh in agreement

000 

As each guest took their seats Souda came out of the men's room wiping his hands on his Jeans and made his way towards his wife

When he arrived he suddenly looked confused as he saw the blonde hair brat sitting next to Mahiru

"Ahem"

Hiyoko turned and gave Souda a disgusted look

"I think you're sitting in my seat"

"I don't see your name on it" she responded in her cutesy voice 

Before Souda could retort, he was cut off by Mahiru 

"It's all right Souda" she said with a smile " it's just for one night, and besides me and Hiyoko need to catch up" 

Souda stared at Mahiru with a look hopefully wishing that Mahiru would change her mind. 

When Mahiru didn't Respond Souda admitted defeat 

Hiyoko couldn't help but snicker when Souda shot her a glare as he took his seat next to Teruteru 

"Ooo Does the mechanic need someone to cuddle?" Said the chef in a flirtatious tone

Before Souda could get up from his seat a bell chimed though out the hall silencing all sound. At the entrance way stood the butler with a bell in his hand ringing it until there was complete silence 

"Ahem, Now presenting the royal couple!, Princess Sonia Nevermind and her Husband Prince Gundam Tanaka!"

At the exact moment Sonia and Gundam walked in holding hands. Sonia was wearing a light green casual dress with a matching belt strapped in the center, gundam wore a silver dress shirt and black dress pants and a matching vest and tie

"Greetings Friends! It's good to see you all again"

Gundam nodded in agreement "indeed, nouthing warms my heart than seeing old souls in the presence of a god!"

Both Gundam and Sonia went to each guest and were greeted with a hug and a hand shake 

As Gundam and Sonia took their seats at the end of the table Ibuki looked around in a state of confusion 

"Hey! Where the meatball baby?"

"Oh, my apologies but Sebastian was a little unwell this morning, so he should be with Mikan right now, they should arrive any moment "

"Mikan?" Questioned Hajime 

"When did she get here?" Asked Chiaki 

"Mikan was here from when Sonia was still pregnant with the dark prince"

"Yes, Mikan was a big help, she even delivered the baby!"

"That's nice of her to do so much for you guys" said Mahiru 

"Hmph! I bet she did that just to stay in a castle" mubbled Hiyoko 

"I'm surprised that Mikan would agree to something that big" said Souda

"Well we all know she'll agree to anything" Hiyoko said with a smirk 

"We told her she didn't need to stay the whole year, but she insisted" 

"HA! As if the dark king and queen needed help raising their young ones!

"If we're still on the subject of the Prince, where is he and Mikan?" questioned Hajime

"IM SORRY IM LATE!!" 

All eyes were turned towards the entrance to see a plum haired girl carrying a sleeping child in her arms make her way towards Sonia's seat

"Here they are" said Gundam with a proud smile on his face as he saw his sleeping child 

"I'm so s-sorry I was late, Sebastian fell asleep and I panicked" she said with tears forming in her eyes 

"It's all right Mikan," said Sonia with a smile as she took Sebastian into her arms 

Mikan was wearing an all white nursing scrubs and a red striped apron 

Turning her attention to the guest she bowed 

"I'm sorry I'm disturbing you all" 

"Mikan you don't have to apologize to us" said Hajime "besides we were wondering when you arrive"

"Enough talk, Mikan, sit your ass down and bring out the food!" Yelled Akane with a smile 

"EEK! IM SORRY!" Said Mikan as she rushed towards a seat next to Chiaki 

"Ibuki might not eat because there's a ADORABLE little baby here"

All eyes were now pointed to the young baby who was fast asleep in his mothers arm

Dressed in a light blue dress shirt and dark blue shorts, Sebastian looked like a miniature version of Gundam 

"Aww he's so adorable" cooed Mahiru 

"He's cuter than any of the men here" snarked Hiyoko

"He is...cute" said Peko blushing a bit 

"He's lucky to be asleep" yawned Chiaki 

"He is a Meatball" laughed Ibuki 

"Don't say meatball, I'm already hungry" whined Akane 

"He is adorable" said Hajime

"Seems Fuyuhiko ain't the only one with a baby face" said Souda with a smirk 

"Shut it!"

"ooo, seems Sebastian got his looks from his father" giggled Teruteru 

"LOOK AT HOW HE BREATHES!!! HE'LL MAKE AN AMAZING ATHLETE!!!"

Sonia squeezed Gundam's hand as they gave each other a look filled with proud and joy

"Ding"

Every one turned to find the butler standing by the entrance 

"Dinner is now served" 

Several men carrying silver trays of food came in placing each tray on the table 

"Finally" drooled Akane as the silver trays were placed on the table 

"Dig in everyone!"

All the covers were removed revealing all types of food, from chicken to lobster, it was enough to make anyone drool

"HA HA HA, EAT TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT"

"Don't mind if I do" said Akane as she grabbed a handful of chicken 

As sonia watched her friends eat she noticed Mikan trying to get her attention 

"Um, Princess?"

"Yes Mikan?"

"It's best that the baby eat now, if he keeps on sleeping than he won't go to sleep tonight"

"Hmm, you may be right"

She than began to rock Sebastian gently"

"Wakey, wakey, luv it's time to eat"

Squirming a bit Sebastian rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn as he fluttered his eyes open, with his eyes finally open everyone finally able to see his eyes that he inherited from his mother 

"Oh he so adorable" cooed Ibuki 

Sebastian stared at everyone with a blank expression 

"Aww, may I hold him? Asked Mahiru

"Certainly"

Just as Sonia was going to give Sebastian to mahiru, Sebastian began to whimper, when he was finally in her arms Sebastian let out a high pitched yell as he began to squirm out of Mahiru's arms trying to get back to his mothers comfort 

"Oh my, I guess he doesn't like meeting new people" said Mahiru as she gave Sebastian back to his mother 

"Like Gundam when we first met him" laughed Souda 

"HA, I know what he desires" Gundam immediately stood up and cleared his throat 

"I SUMMON THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!! SUN-D, CHAM-P, JUM-P, MAGA-Z!! MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN!!" He yelled 

Out of nowhere four hamsters jumped onto the table landing in front of gundam and sonia 

"Calm the heart of the dark prince, demons"

All nodding in agreement the dark lords began jumping into different formations 

"Ibuki loves a Dinner and a show"

When the dark lords began their routine Sebastian began to laugh as he tried to grab each hamster. 

"Sebastian loves it when the dark lords play with him"

Sebastian let out a gurgle and a laugh as Cham-p landed on his head 

"Sonia, he's so adorable" Said Chiaki 

"Thank you, this past year was quite difficult but we were able to pull through it" said Sonia as she grasped Gundam's hand 

Gundam couldn't help but blush as he tried to cover his face with his hands 

"Enough talk" shouted Gundam "let us feast"

Gundam carefully ripped a piece of fish from his plate and offered it to Sebastian

With his small hands he grabbed the food and put it in his mouth giving his father a big smile   
000

As Souda took a bite out of his chicken he noticed Mahiru staring at the baby. Mahiru had a look that she always has when ever she sees a mother holding her child. Souda couldn't help but feel guilty as he can't make his wife happy, when he looked up to stare at her again he saw Mahiru staring back at him, he quickly went back to eating his food hoping she would do the same

000

"I'm too full to eat another bite" groaned Souda

All the food on the table was long gone with the scraps left behind 

"I haven't ate food this good since I was home for Momma's cooking"

Akane stared at everyone with a confused look "That's it?" 

"Akane, I don't know how you can eat that much and not get full" groaned Nekomaru as he rubbed his bloated stomach 

"Hee,hee, that's my secret" 

"What ever it is, Ibuki's too tired to find out"

"I agree with Ibuki" said Hajime "I think we should call it a night"

Sonia and Gundam both nodded in agreement 

"Yes, I think it's best we all head to bed soon"

"I agree with the dark queen, the dark lords must rest to preserve their energy "

"Harold"

The elderly butler immediately came into the room at the sound of his name 

"Yes madam?"

"Please guide our guest to their rooms, please"

"Right away,madam"

"Harold will lead you all to your rooms"

"You mean the butler, right?" Questioned Ibuki 

Sonia silently giggled "yes, the butler" 

As everyone slowly got up from their seats Mikan whispered something to Sonia 

"Um, Sonia?"

"Yes Mikan"

"I was wondering about ngo" she mumbled 

"Can you speak up, please?"

"I wanted to ask-"

"SPEAK UP, MIKAN!!"  
Yelled Nekomaru 

"EEK! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU INVITED NAGITO AND THE IMPOSTER!" Cried Mikan 

Every one in the room froze in their tracks at the name of their former classmate 

Gundam gritted his teeth and banged his first on to the table "DO NOT MENTION THAT FIEND'S NAME!!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry!" Cried Mikan 

"Gundam!" Shouted Sonia "You're scaring Mikan and the baby!"

Sebastian was startled at his father's outburst that he began to whimper 

"I'm-I'm Sorry"

"You can't blame him for being angry" said Hajime holding on to Chiaki's arm "Nagito has at least wronged every single person in this room"

"That Basterd made fools of the yakuza!"

"He framed me for a crime I didn't commit!" Said Teruteru 

"All Nagito is good for is causing trouble when he isn't supposed to" added Peko

"Good luck my ass!" Shouted Souda "He's all bad new's!"

"Why'd bring him up, Mikan" snarled Hiyoko "Do you like him or something?"

"N-no I was ju-"

"Wait, you didn't invite him, did you?" Questioned Mahiru 

Before Sonia could answer, Gundam placed a hand on her arm

"We are certain we didn't invite that, PEST, to the feast" said Gundam who was now calmed down "The thought of him near my son is purely inconceivable!

"But, what about the impersonator?" Said Ibuki "Didn't he get invited?"

Sonia shook her head in disagreement "Due to his special talent of changing his identity, I wasn't able to send him an invitation"

"The impersonator is one thing," said Akane "but Nagito, he's bad news"

"I agree" said Sonia "we should all head to bed and forget about this discussion"

They all nodded in agreement as they all started to follow 

"I-I'm sorry everyone " whimpered Mikan 

"It's alright Mikan, it's best that you don't bring it up again" said Sonia 

Gundam held on to Sonia's arm as they carried their child off to bed


End file.
